Meapless in Seattle: Perry's Story
by futureauthor13
Summary: While Phineas and Ferb were with Meap, and while Doof was stuck in Mitch's ship, what was Perry doing? This is his side of the story. Perry/Doof Friendship. Contains slight 'Meapless in Seattle' spoilers. Oneshot.


**So yeah, Meapless in Seattle. An awesome episode, huh? Well, duh, of course it was awesome! My only complaint is that there wasn't much Perry in there. In an episode featuring Peter the Panda, I figured there would be just a little more of Perry. But, no. So, I decided to write the episode from Perry's point of view. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Perry's POV**

"Yeah yeah, do it, say 'Where's Perry'!"

"Actually, I was going to say Buford but, where is Perry?"

Well, I guess that was my cue. Deciding to take a more direct route, I used the outside house entrance and dropped into my lair. Monogram automatically popped onto the screen.

"Good morning Agent P," he said in his usual tone, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on the move!" I wonder where that nemesis of mine was going today. "We've tracked him to North-Western Washington. We need you to get up there and see what he's up to-ooh!" The major rubbed his back. Guess he's still having those back problems. He quickly called Carl in and continued with his message.

"By the way, I want your hat on my desk! *Crack* Because it rains a lot in Seattle and I'd like to spray it with this cool new water proofing treatment."

Wait, Seattle? Where have I... No. No, he couldn't. It has to be something else, right? I mean, Doof was dense but he couldn't be dense enough to go and fight that panda, right?

"Go ahead, try it out!" Huh? Oh yeah, unbreakable glass. Well, if you insist, Major. I quickly got off my chair, loosened it from the floor and threw it at the screen. To be honest, it actually felt kinda good. Monogram looked at the now broken chair. "Huh, better order that unbreakable chair too, Carl."

Quickly I ran over to my platy-car and started it up. It had a full tank of gas, so it wouldn't take too long to get to Seattle. Leaving the ground, I saw the boys' invention (a pillow fighting machine) in the yard. At least they would have a good day.

I wasn't quite sure what would be awaiting me in Seattle. 'Stop it!' I told myself, 'You're being paranoid. Doof is your nemesis. He's probably at another evil convention or something. He's your nemesis, and your best friend.' That's right, since the last time I saw Peter, Doof and I have become more like frenemies than actual enemies. Not that I minded.

Speeding up my car, I headed North.

As soon as I arrived in Seattle, I was soaked with rain. Really wish Monogram would've sprung for a roof on this thing. At least my fedora kept my head warm. Deciding it would be best to land for now, I slowed down the car and slowly floated down towards a row of coffee shops.

Landing in an alley, I got out and walked over to the sidewalk. As soon as I did, I could see an open coffee shop across the street, looking warm and inviting. What I would do for a warm cup of coffee right now.

But before I could worry about that, I had to find Doof. But maybe that coffee shop had a map I could use. It was worth a shot. Walking across the empty road, I saw one person sitting at the table by the window reading a newspaper. Wait a minute... was that man a brunette and wearing a lab coat?

The man put down his newspaper and looked out the window. Yep, it was definitely Doof, and the fact that he was monologuing with himself just confirmed it. After looking at me for five seconds, Doof jumped out of his seat and ran towards the back exit. Quickly, I ran through another alley and to the back of the coffee shop where Doof had just climbed out the restroom window.

Running past me, and then realizing it _was _me, Doof quickly said "I'm not here! You're not seeing me!" The mad scientist ran off again and jumped into a muddy ditch at a construction site. Really Doof?

I walked up to the ditch. He gave me a sheepish grin. "Uh, Perry the Platypus! How long have you been-?" I noticed his eyes look beside me for a moment. Taking a look for myself, I saw the one person, or rather animal, I didn't want to see.

He walked up beside me, holding two coffee cups. I gave Doof a glare, silently asking "What, is _he _doing here?"

"Oh, look at that, it's Peter the Panda, my ex-nemesis, what a funny coincidence huh?" Doof said, "I mean, what is he doing here? In his... home town."

"Well yeah, I live here," Peter replied, of course only I could understand him. Doof just kept talking, and I just kept glaring. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh and look at that, he has two cups of coffee, one of which for sure-!" He moved his arms, and knocked some dirt off the walls of the ditch, revealing a gold cup buried in the dirt. "Is not mine!"

"Why would I buy coffee for you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, why would you?" I asked, not looking at the panda.

"It's not mine because mine..." He noticed the gold cup and smiled, "Is right here!" Oh no. He wouldn't... he would. Doof quickly chugged whatever was in that gold cup. "Oh, oh! That is _not _coffee."

A pink glow began to form around him. He quickly began to change form, his body shrinking but his eyes becoming huge. My eyes widened in shock. I guess Peter was shocked too, he dropped both his coffees.

The transformation didn't last too long, but it definitely was a change.

"That's just great!" Doof said, his voice now twice as high as normal, "What kind of world are we living in where a guy can't down the contents of a mysterious urn found in a trench without undergoing major physical transmotification, really?"

... Okay I'll admit it. He did look pretty cute.

But I couldn't really focus on that. After hearing the roar of some sort of engine, I looked up and saw a guy dressed in a red and black suit of armor coming right for me and Peter. I pushed the panda out of the way (just because I didn't like him didn't mean I was going to let him get hurt. I am a good guy after all), and the strange man landed in front of Doof. He had a round head, big eyes, and pure white skin. Definitely not human.

He picked up the empty cup, and smiled. "At last, the cute-tonium is mine!"

"Okay, could this day get any stranger?" I whispered, "I travel all the way to Seattle, find my nemesis with his ex, my nemesis gets turned into one of those small anime characters, and now there's an alien in the mix?"

"First off, the word you're looking for is 'chibi'," Peter corrected, "Second, I didn't even know Doof was here until I heard him yelling outside of my favorite coffee shop. And yes, both coffees were for me, you would need them too if you were stuck in the OWCA office division most of the time."

Well, I guess the panda was innocent. And maybe I did overreact a little. No wonder Doof didn't want me to know he was here.

Turning my attention back to the alien, he was now holding Doof in his hand. "Did you actually drink the cute-tonium?" He asked.

"Oh is _that _what that was!" said Doof, "Well I totally cannot recommend it."

"Well, you're cute alright but you should have become completely irresistible," said the alien. He thought for a moment, "How homely were you before?"

"Hey!" shouted Doof, glaring at the alien, "I know you! You're that Mitch guy! From space! Put me down you best friend stealer!" That's right, the day with the static electricity scheme, and that creepy balloon. That was also the day he said I was his best friend, and while I didn't really show it, I was kinda flattered.

The little mad scientist started to squirm in Mitch's grip, but couldn't really do much. Mitch didn't look too impressed, but he did look happy. "Well, I suppose one container of cute-tonium is as good as any other." He started to talk in a baby voice. "Would you like to go for a ride? Won't that be fun?"

I glared at the alien. He wasn't taking my nemesis! Mitch looked up at me and Peter. "Destroy them," he ordered his robots.

The two robots flew at us, firing their lasers. I jumped on one while Peter jumped over the other, landing on the edge of the ditch. Simple androids, nothing too tough. I tackled with my robot while Peter rolled down the ditch, trying to get on equal ground with the other one.

I heard Mitch talking about something, but I couldn't really focus on it. I was a little busy dodging laser blasts and trying to punch robots. But the fight was surprisingly short. Mitch called the robots back, and ran off. But I didn't see Doof with him.

I climbed out of the ditch, but then saw Mitch's ship flying right towards me! Ducking quickly, the ship flew right over me and into the city. I stood up and took a few steps forward, but the ship was already too far away. "Doof..." I said to myself. I felt a furry paw on my shoulder, and looked over. It was Peter.

"Follow me Platypus." Not having the time to argue, we ran out of the construction site and towards the coffee shops. The rain was starting to let up a little so it was easier to run. When we got to the back of the coffee shop I saw Doof in, Peter pressed his paw next to a dumpster. "Here's another reason why this is my favorite coffee shop."

A scanning device appeared and scanned Peter's paw. "Access Granted". A platform lifted the dumpster off the ground, revealing a hover car that looked like a panda. "Hop in!" said Peter, opening the car. I jumped in, and Peter closed the top of the car. After only pressing a few buttons, the car flew off the ground and the dumpster was brought back down.

I looked out the window for any signs of Doof or Mitch. "Put your arm in the metal glove," Peter commanded.

"Why?"

"So we can grab your nemesis! What else?" Peter yelled, "It controls a robot arm outside of the ship." I shot him a glare, but I put my arm in the glove anyway. As we flew over the Space Needle, we saw two figures falling. One was Doof, the other was Mitch's nemesis. The little alien landed on the top of the Space Needle, and tried to grab Doof, but missed.

Peter quickly dived and I got my robot arm ready. In one swift motion, I grabbed Doof with the robot arm, and pulled him up to the ship.

"Huh, nice try but the mustache thing was still weirder," Doof said. ...Okay, whatever that meant.

Suddenly, a tractor beam came out of nowhere and shot Doof, pulling him out of my hand. It came from Mitch's ship, and it quickly pulled Doof inside. "Shoot!" I shouted (or growled if a human heard me). Peter turned the ship and flew towards Mitch.

Unfortunately, once Doof was inside, Mitch pulled up and shot straight into the atmosphere. "Where's he going?" Peter asked.

"He said something about cute-tonium," I said, "must be a rare element or something from..." I realized what I was saying. "He's taking Doof to his planet."

"Well, it's a good thing I added the 'space travel upgrade' to this thing," Peter replied. He pressed a button and shot up into the sky. The panda car shook and I felt like I was in a blender, but once we got through the atmosphere things settled down a bit.

It was at that moment I realized we left that little alien on top of the Space Needle. I hoped someone would come to the little guy's rescue.

()()()()()()()()()

"We're about half an hour away from Mitch's planet," Peter announced. His ship could easily rival something Phineas and Ferb would build, at least in speed.

"Okay," I mumbled. The two of us sat in awkward silence at the ship continued to fly through space.

"So, how have you and your nemesis been?" Peter asked. I gave him a look. "Just trying to start a conversation."

"Fine," I replied, "What about you? Did you find another nemesis?"

"No, I was assigned to a desk job," Peter replied, "But I do get to go on field missions sometimes. I was at the -Inator contest, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," I said, not really caring. Silence filled the ship once again. I heard Peter sigh.

"Look Perry the Platypus." I flinched a little. The only one who ever called me that was Doof. "I just wanted to apologize, for what happened a couple months ago."

I looked at him, a little curious now. Taking this as a cue to continue... "I was a rookie agent, and I didn't really have a nemesis before Doof. So when I foiled him in Seattle and he offered to try it at his hometown, I couldn't really say no.

"At the time, when I found out he had another nemesis, I didn't really care. I just thought, 'Finders Keepers'. But as we fought, he never really enjoyed the fight. He even cried about me not listening to his backstory, whatever that was about."

"Well, he doesn't really have anyone that will listen to him and his rants," I explained, "I always did, so he probably just assumed you would too."

"Well, I know I couldn't listen to them everyday," Peter commented, "Anyway, when we ended up on that silly talk show, I though Doof was just overreacting. Who cares about listening to a backstory, I had a job to do afterall. ...But when I saw how he talked to you, how much he wanted you to be his nemesis again and how much you two cared about fighting each other, I knew I had to give him up."

I didn't reply to that. But, I did think back to that day. When Doof had apologized, it felt one hundred percent heartfelt. Heck, it made me cry on national tv for Pete's sake! When I did accept him back, the first thing he did was capture me. At first, I had thought this was all just one giant scheme. But then, it hit me. This was what I had wanted all day. For him to capture me, and rant about the stupidest things, and for us to fight again.

The next day, when I had went over to Doof's, he seemed a little happier. And to be honest, I did too.

"I helped you beat him up, and then I went back to Seattle," finished Peter, "That's when I signed up for paperwork duty. You know what they say about nemesises, all the best ones are taken. But even so, I didn't mind giving Doof up.

"I really am sorry about taking Doof from you. You don't have to forgive me or anything, but I'm still going to help you get him back. So you can at least stop giving me the silent treatment."

I stayed quite for almost a minute when Peter was finished, just thinking about what he had said. He seemed like such a different bear now, after only a couple months. It seemed almost too good to be true. But then again, look at how much Doof and I have changed. We started off hating each other, and now we were frenemies. I've helped him with schemes, comforted him when he needed it, heck I even held his hand and risked my life during a driving test just last week!

Maybe people can change in only a couple months.

"Hey Peter," I said finally, "Thanks."

"不用谢," He replied. I took it as 'You're welcome'. An alarm went off in the ship. "We're getting close now." I looked out the window, and saw a giant pink planet. As we got closer, I saw that it was covered in cute things. I felt like I was getting a cavity just looking at the place.

As Peter turned the ship, I saw one lone dark spot on the pink planet. Yep, definitely a bad guy's lair. Peter flew the ship over to the wall of the fortress and pressed the metal hands on the ship against it. The floor opened up and we walked down the ramp.

"I have something we can use to get in," I said to Peter. I quickly got out the metal melter Carl had given me a week before. It had seemed frivolous at the time since I could easily crash through Doof's doors or walls, but now I was glad I had it.

The small black circle beeped and in moments, the metal wall was entirely melted. We jumped through. "Okay," I said, "I'd say we just go straight for now. Keep on your toes, and listen for any signs of Mitch or Doof."

"Okay," replied Peter. We both started running down the hall, hoping our search didn't take too long. Well, I was thinking that and one more thing.

'I hope you're okay, Doof,'

()()()()()()()()

After nearly ten minutes, I stopped Peter by a doorway to another hallway. Even though we were far away, Doof's voice still echoed through. When we got there, I was surprised to see that Doof was back to his normal self.

"You know, that wasn't so bad," Doof said to the robots, who clearly weren't listening. We crawled over to the table where Doof was strapped down and popped up right next to him.

He looked to his left first. "Peter the Panda?" He said in surprise. He then looked at me. "And Perry the Platypus! You're working together to rescue me?"

"I know, I'm surprised too," I said even though he couldn't even hear me, let alone understand me.

"Aw, that's so nice of you," Doof smiled, not noticing the robots who were flying towards us. I lifted the table up to a standing position, and Doof finally noticed the robots. "Uh, guys? A little help here?"

Peter jumped onto my shoulders (which by the way, hurt. Pandas really are heavy) and pulled the table back, causing Doof's feet to kick the robots away.

"You know, it would be nice to tell me when you're going to do something like that," I said to him, giving the panda a small glare.

"Look, do you want to save him or not?" Peter asked me. I didn't get a chance to answer because more robots were flying into the room. Peter and I got on opposite sides of Doof and released his arms and legs.

"Man, this is some rescue," Doof commented before following us out of the room.

The robots continued shooting laser beams at us as we ran down the hall. Despite all this, Doof was still being Doof. "You know what?" he said, "I just realized something about myself. Apparently I run faster than a panda bear, but not quite as fast as a platypus. Huh, who knew? You really do learn things about yourself in times of crisis."

Another hallway was coming up. "Wait wait, turn left here! This must be the way out!" yelled Doof. Since I didn't have any other ideas, we turned left and arrived at a door. But unfortunately, it wasn't an exit. Instead, it opened up to reveal Doof's old balloon friend... wearing a balloon suit?

"Balloony! It's you!" Doof shouted happily, "Oh boy am I glad to see you!"

He started to walk towards his old friend. "Does he seriously not notice that that thing is holding weapons?" Peter asked.

Fortunately, when Balloony took a swing at Doof, he came to his senses and ran away. But by that time, we were already surrounded.

Peter and I tried to fight off the robots as much as we could, but there were just too many. As they pinned us down, we could hear Doof pleading with Balloony to spare our lives.

"He's a balloon, you turtle egg!" Peter shouted as he tried to escape.

"Turtle egg?" I repeated.

"It's more of an insult in China," Peter explained.

"But you live in Seattle."

"... Shut up."

I looked up and watch Doof and Balloony. If this really was the end, I at least wanted to see my nemesis one last time, even if he wasn't focused on me. Doof was preparing for the worst, but was still trying to reach Balloony. "What ever happened to us!" he shouted.

Surprisingly, the balloon-robot grabbed the two robots that were closest to Doof, and smashed them. He then picked up Doof, proping him over his shoulder and started smashing the rest of the robots.

"Wait, so that thing has actual emotions?" Peter asked.

"... Apparently," I replied, watching the very one-sided battle. Too bad that he wasn't all robot though. Just as the last few robots were defeated, one of them got a good shot at his head.

POP!

To say Doof was devastated was an understatement. As he held the robot body, Peter and I looked at each other.

"This is just sad," he commented, "and a little creepy."

While I was thinking the same thing, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. This was going to make one tragic backstory. Doof held the balloon close. "I can feel my heart, popping," he said.

I walked over to him and pulled on his sleeve. He looked at me with those sad blue eyes. "Oh Perry the Platypus, just leave me here! Balloony! Oh Balloo-!" He didn't get to finish his dramatic wail because at that moment, Peter karate chopped him and knocked him out cold.

"Peter!" I said.

"What, he wasn't going to leave otherwise," Peter said in defense. This guy really was all about getting the job done. He lifted the unconscious scientist onto his shoulder. "Come on, we better get going before Mitch gets here."

"Okay," I replied, "but, just hold on one minute." Loosening the rubber from the metal body, I pulled 'Balloony' out, and gently placed him under my hat. I gave Peter a nod and then went over to help carry Doof out.

It took a little longer than before, but nevertheless we were able to carry Doof to the panda car, and fly away without getting in any more danger. Overall, it was a mild day. As we flew away from the pink planet, I couldn't help but notice another ship flying away too. It wasn't following us or shooting us, in fact it flew past us. 'Must be heading back to rescue that little guy,' I thought to myself, smiling slightly.

As we continued flying, I heard Doof mumbling in his sleep. "Mmm... Balloony, please come back... ohhh."

I lifted up my hat, and pulled out the deflated balloon. "You're going to fix that thing?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's creepy! Besides, he called it his 'best friend'," Peter stated, "Last I heard, from the OWCA Rumor chatroom, you and Doof were nemesis/best friends."

I looked at the balloon, and then out the window. "Well, you know what they say about rumors." Really, after all that has been taken away from Doof, with little given back, I just had to do this. Besides, Doof was still my nemesis, and he always would be, even if a creepy balloon was his best friend.

"Whatever you say," Peter replied, "At least he'll have a friend in prison."

"We're not taking him to prison!" I shouted. I didn't even arrest Doof unless he did something really evil like try to flood Tokyo, or threatened my boys. Usually just destroying the place was enough.

"Okay okay," Peter said, "but don't blame me if Monogram finds out and fires you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Peter was a nice guy when I got to know him, but he really needed to realize being an agent wasn't all business. There was a lot more to it than that. Maybe paperwork really was where Peter belonged.

When we arrived back in Danville, Doof was still unconscious. I placed him in his apartment, and jumped back into the panda car. "Go down this street about a mile, and then take a right," I told Peter. He did so, and arrived at a balloon shop.

It was amazing what some tape and a little helium could do. Balloony was back to his former (slightly creepy) self. Peter took me back to Doof's apartment, and said he would wait outside for me.

When I walked into the familiar purple and green apartment, you could just feel the angst in the air. Doof was fully conscious, and was sitting in his chair. He either remembered everything, or thought it was a dream and was just reminded that Balloony had a new best friend.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus," he greeted half heartily before looking away, "I'm sorry there's nothing to foil, I'm still down about..." He opened his eyes and saw who I had with me. He gasped. "Balloony!" he said happily.

I handed him the string and he smiled at the balloon. "Oh, Balloony! You and I have so much catching up to do! We can go bike riding, and go swimming! You know here in America, the pools are open all week, not just on alternating Thursdays!"

Doof started to walk out the door, and I couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. So, I headed towards the nearest window. "Oh, Perry the Platypus?" I looked back. The mad scientist was smiling at me.

"Thank you," he said simply, "Thank you Perry the Platypus." He then looked at Balloony. "Balloony, this is my nemesis and _2nd _best friend, Perry the Platypus."

I smiled for what felt like the first time all day, and gave the two a small wave. Doof waved back, and then said goodbye, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he left, I jumped out the living room window, landing in Peter's car.

"You did good, Platypus," Peter said.

"Thanks, Panda," I smiled.

"So, you wanna come back to Seattle for dinner?" Peter asked, "They've got some great food at the Space Needle."

"Eh, why not?" I said. Phineas and Ferb were probably still in the backyard, and I would be back before bedtime, so I figured 'why not?'.

Getting there in half the time it took my car (I would have to talk to Monogram about that), we arrived at the restaurant and got a table.

As we looked at our menus, I looked around the restaurant. Most, if not all of the people there were couples. The smooth music, the romantic mood, the table we were sitting at even had a single rose in a vase!

"Uh, hey, is it just me or does this seem like a date to you?"

"Well _now _it does!" Peter replied, "Thanks for making things all awkward!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was just saying." Talk about immature. But yeah, things were a little more awkward now. But at least they couldn't get any more awkward.

*Smack!* We looked and saw Doof pressed against the window of the restaurant (with Balloony next to him) in a hot air balloon. How he managed to get a hot air balloon, let alone one that looked exactly like Balloony, I have no idea.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked, his face still pressed against the window, "You're eating dinner with Peter the Panda? But, I though you two hated each other. Wait, are you two becoming frenemies? But I thought we were frenemies! Perry the Platypus!"

I sighed. "You know what Peter, just order me a cup of coffee." It had been a very long day.

"Good thing you're in Seattle," Peter said as he lifted his paw to signal the waitress, ignoring Doof's yells from outside.

**Phew! That was a long one! But it was fun to write nonetheless, just because I got to write both for Perry and Peter. Sorry if Perry's a little OOC, this is my first time writing the entire story in his POV.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story! Please review and... I think that's it. Right Meap?**

**"Meap!"**

**Okay! Have a nice day guys! (Waves) **


End file.
